<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catch Me If You Can by keepitshrimpie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147210">Catch Me If You Can</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie'>keepitshrimpie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Monsters, chaewon/gowon thinks this is utterly disgusting but fascinating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry Bomb is Starlight City's most beloved superhero.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yerim | Choerry/Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catch Me If You Can</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello guys~! Prepare for some yummy nastiness :P This fic was inspired by many suggestions of my readers but turned into something completely different from my original plan when I started writing it hohoho!!</p>
<p>I hope that even with those changes, it can be to your liking, so enjoy and have a happy reading~!! </p>
<p>Once again, thank you ^^ <a href="https://twitter.com/imnoh3333in">💜</a></p>
<p>P.S. If you want to see the explicit artwork of the fic, you can check it out in my <a href="https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/2021/03/05/catch-me-if-you-can/">WP</a>~!</p>
<p>Shrimpie out~! 🦐🥧</p>
<p>This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.</p>
<p>All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xxx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"See-saw News At Noon starts now..." The colorful introductory announcement ran loudly on the monitor before the image turned into one of a news studio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, Star City. It’s 8:32 a.m. Thursday, July 25th. I’m Kim Hyunjin and we begin with breaking news…” A straight black haired plain-looking girl poked the IFB in her left ear while hearing the introduction of her coworker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you need a mirror?” The cameraman in front of her whispered in case she needed assistance to check her looks before she went live.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m forbidden to see my reflection but thanks for asking.” The girl answered casually as if she had not just said something weird.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okaaaay...?” The cameraman who happened to be working on his first live gig replied confused and chose to concentrate on the task at hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“... Slimy Villain S.Coups has been taken to The County Jail this morning after having been arrested on robbery charges.” The news anchor informed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The member of the organized crime gang, Seventeen, was apprehended by local superhero Cherry Bomb when he was attempting to escape from the scene.” A dramatic pause followed and the ordinary girl took it as a cue to prepare herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Park Chaewon joining us live with what happened.” Chaewon accommodated her earpiece one last time before she was tossed the news.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, Chaewon.” Hyunjin greeted her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, Hyunjin. Good morning, Starlight City. This is your ‘One &amp; Only’ Park Chaewon reporting live from The Loonapolitan.” Chaewon smiled warmly at the camera in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The day has been saved yet again by our beloved superhero, Cherry Bomb.” Behind Chaewon, a horde of people could be seen surrounding the popular vigilante.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Decades after chasing his tail, S.Coups was finally put behind bars. The sticky criminal was caught in flagrante delicto by numerous witnesses, including the police, as he fled from The Loonapolitan Museum Of Art with a painting valued at 12 million dollars under his arm. Local authorities were unable to capture him as he made use of his slippery powers. His ability to transform into sentient goo was allowing him to get away… Until Cherry Bomb spotted him while she was on her routine flying watch over the city... Our explosive pride and joy descended on him like a cannonball and, as usual, took the confrontation to an isolated place not to damage the capital’s infrastructure… Always taking into consideration the citizens’ best interests. I’m sure The Mayor is going to thank her for that.” Chaewon cheekily finished recounting the events.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not only The Mayor, Chaewon.” Hyunjin winked and pointed her index finger at the camera in the studio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re right on that, Hyunjin.” Chaewon replied, agreeing cheerfully while Hyunjin observed the turmoil happening behind her back as Cherry Bomb did her famous introduction, captivating the hearts of the people and the entire police force, and why not? See-Saw News staff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With sparkling eyes, shining face, and a s-line body...” The vigilante did a body roll when finishing the sentence. Chaewon felt weak in the knees at the movement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's Cherry Bomb!!!” The superhero exploded in a cute pose as hollers and claps deafened her giggles, Chaewon’s included. The reporter was basically drooling on live TV.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Park Chaewon!” Hyunjin screamed into her IFB, trying to pull her from dreamland.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YES!” Chaewon replied taken aback. She blushed at having forgotten her professionalism when handling Cherry Bomb news.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chaewon, I see a crowd has gathered around. Do you think you would be able to get an interview with Cherry Bomb? I know she doesn’t really like to but I believe our audience would like you to try.” Hyunjin inquired. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a known fact that Cherry Bomb only stayed longer than necessary in a crime scene to sign autographs or to take selfies with her fans. Never to answer questions. Even less from the press.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Many reporters and journalists have tried to get her to agree to an interview. Yet, all of them have failed with the exception of Choi Yerim. Pulitzer-prize winning investigative journalist employed at The Satellite Gazette and Chaewon’s former classmate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To this day, Chaewon wondered how the apathetic girl who looked like she had never laughed in her whole life had managed such a task. It sure wasn’t her charm nor her social skills, which Chaewon remembered she lacked as they had only exchanged courtesy words in all their years at Journalism School.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whatever her secret was. It didn’t matter. Choi Yerim had been the only member of the press who had been able to interview the superhero. The popular vigilante didn’t want to grant anyone else the opportunity and it was a shame that she didn’t because since her sudden appearance in Starlight City, about five years ago, no one really knew much about her. Not even the basics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On it.” Chaewon made her way into the crowd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The camera followed Chaewon as she pushed fangirls and fanboys out of the way in order to approach the gracious superhero. Some of them yelled at her while others took advantage of the position of the camera to wave at it and say hello to their parents who would certainly be asking themselves why their children were not in school on a Thursday morning. Not that school was more important than seeing your idol upfront, of course.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cherry Bomb. I-m-...” Chaewon’s tiny voice could barely be heard above the ear splitting screams of Cherry Bomb’s fans. Fortunately for her, the superhero had enhanced hearing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?” Cherry Bomb turned her face towards Chaewon who helplessly blushed at the smile she gave her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In all her years in the field, Cherry Bomb had never acknowledged her existence before. She blamed it on her attire that screamed ‘press’ as everyone knew the superhero panicked every time broadcasting cameras and microphones were shoved at her face. This time, however, it seemed she hadn’t noticed her clothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ehh… I- I- I’m...” Being so close to her idol was messing with Chaewon’s ability to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Calm down, Wonnie. Thousands are watching.” One of See-Saw News’ producers told her through her earpiece.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaewon didn’t want to embarrass herself on national TV. She ought to get her act together. Hence, she cleared her throat and then lifted the microphone to her lips, ready to introduce herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want an autograph, cutie?” Cherry Bomb cut in sweetly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“An autograph?” Chaewon looked dumbly at the superhero who nodded at her question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No… I am...” Chaewon struggled to speak, hoping the audience of the morning news was not laughing at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A selfie then?” Cherry Bomb struck a pose and Chaewon felt her heart about to burst out of her chest at the action.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re from See-Saw News, ma’am.” The cameraman intervened. He was not going to get sacked because of the lack of professionalism of his coworker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh...! A reporter...?” Cherry Bomb lost her smile and fidgeted a little. Dropping her charismatic act for a second before she got back into character. Chaewon took that instance to compose herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Park Chaewon from See-Saw News.” Chaewon finally introduced herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was wondering if perhaps we could conduct an interview?” Chaewon hopefully asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“An interview?” Cherry Bomb asked just to be polite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. Starlight citizens are dying to know more about our strongest superhero.” Chaewon tried to stroke Cherry Bomb’s ego.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d love to!” Cherry Bomb replied with unusual enthusiasm, surprising everyone by the response. Yet before Chaewon had the chance to say ‘great’, the superhero continued talking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But...” Chaewon lowered her shoulders at the following excuse. It was futile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s gotten incredibly late! Look at the time!” Cherry Bomb tapped her nude wrist as if she was looking at a watch she didn’t have while Chaewon stared at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gotta go!!” Cherry Bomb threw her arm into the air and fled, propelling into the sky. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Smooth, really smooth.” The producer told a dejected Chaewon as the cameraman chuckled at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And there you have it, folks! Being a superhero means always being in a rush!” Not even Chaewon’s ability at improvisation could hide the sadness in her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Indeed.” Hyunjin nonchalantly replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This was your ‘One &amp; Only’ Park Chaewon reporting live from The Loonapolitan Museum Of Art. Back to you, Hyunjin.” A spiritless Chaewon enunciated as the live filming cut to the news anchor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Chaewon. That was lovely.” Chaewon failed to notice the smirk Hyunjin made because instead of looking at the monitor in front of her, she was looking at the sky, miserably. There went another missed opportunity. Being a reporter sucked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the solitude of her room, Chaewon was diligently cutting a newspaper article from The Satellite Gazette. The headline read ‘Love Cherry Motion!’ and below was a picture of Cherry Bomb spiraling a reptile-like creature from the tail with the caption ‘Cherry Bomb rounded Slythe back to jail.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Choi Yerim thinks she is so smart coming up with these headers.” Chaewon said out loud as she carefully put the piece of news at the side of her desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guess you have to be quiet and boring to catch her attention.” The reporter mumbled while retrieving what seemed like a photo album from a locked drawer in a cabinet at the back of her room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She doesn’t even know how lucky she is.” Chaewon opened what was actually a scrapbook filled with newspaper articles from her favorite superhero. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wonder if she could introduce us. I lent her a pen once for a test so she basically owes me.” She continued talking to herself while wrapping her hand around the glue stick she took out from her Cherry Bomb pencil case. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaewon turned the heavy pages of the scrapbook, trying to find a blank space to paste the new addition. On the last page, she found it. She would have to buy a new one soon because the album was now completely full of articles, all about Cherry Bomb. She pasted the scrap of paper and then closed the book soundly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wouldn’t hurt to try. It’s not like we’re strangers to each other.” Chaewon tossed the cut-out publication into a tall pile of newspapers. Unluckily for her, the force she applied was enough for the tower to fall over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn!” The reporter ran towards the mess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should put these away.” She grabbed various newspapers which had already turned yellow from how old they were when a bunch of them caught her interest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaewon clutched the papers, mixed feelings at the back of her mind, only to end up crumpling them in her hands. Among the headlines, it read, ‘Is Vanilla really dead?’, ‘5 Years &amp; Not A Sniff: Starlight City’s Infamous Shape-Shifter Gone.’, ‘She Who Hides Among Us’, ‘Crime On The Rise Since Vanilla’s Disappearance’ and finally, ‘We Do Not Miss Her, Do We?’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We don’t.” Chaewon mumbled and proceeded to take the newspapers to the trash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaewon had just finished her shift. She worked mornings this week and she couldn’t wait to arrive at her place and relax after a strenuous day. This time, her job had landed her atop a burning factory, uncomfortably riding in a helicopter while she informed the news. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was dying to take a nice hot bath and go directly to bed even though it was barely 5:00 p.m. However, fate had other plans for her. Chaewon could have never predicted that what appeared to be a normal afternoon would quickly turn into a day of drastic changes. Changes that would alter the peacefulness in her life and take residence in her tranquil home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have a 10-98, I repeat a 10-98. Do you copy?” A pair of police officers almost bumped into her on her way home. They were walking in the opposite direction she was, eating their donuts calmly when their radios chattered away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“10-98?” Chaewon pondered. If she was not mistaken that meant prison escape. Again? There had been an increase in those incidents recently so she shouldn’t be surprised. Still, another jailbreak? If she remembered correctly, it would be the third one this month.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“10-20?” One of the officers asked through his radio. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fugitive is presumably at 365 Dal Segno Avenue, an abandoned warehouse across the bay.” Chaewon heard the location as the officers debated whether to dump their donuts in the trash bin or quickly eat them before they went into the line of duty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“10-4, do you need reinforcements?” The police officer inquired just to make sure they were really needed. Donuts had become more expensive lately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“10-12… It seems that Cherry Bomb is already there.” At the name of her favorite superhero being mentioned, Chaewon squealed but then she deflated, remembering she was no longer working. She would not be able to see the vigilante. Unless?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“10-3.” The two police officers looked at each other and continued eating the crunchy dough. Crime could not be battled on an empty stomach, anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaewon didn’t have to think twice. She ran past the police officers towards the location of the supposed incident. Nothing would detain her from seeing Cherry Bomb up close. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As a reporter, she was obliged to stay behind the yellow barrier tape, barricades, or fences police used to prevent onlookers from crossing onto a dangerous perimeter when the action was still ongoing. In fact, as a citizen, Chaewon was obliged too but she was too busy thinking about the possibility of seeing Cherry Bomb that she couldn’t care less about breaking the law. She planned to see her in action, not after she finished taking care of that criminal. No matter what.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thus, when she arrived at the mentioned warehouse, she sneaked out from the authorities’ surveillance and managed to cross the barrier unnoticed. Being small paid in her favor and she got away without being seen, entering the depository and hoping she could finally be the first person ever to witness Cherry Bomb fighting villains. Luckily or unluckily for Chaewon, she would be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was something about Cherry Bomb that had been kept a secret since the moment she started being a superhero for Starlight City. Not one soul had ever seen her fight or knew how she defeated villains. In fact, her powers, besides flying and appearing gorgeous on cameras, were unknown to the public. Cherry Bomb was still much of a mystery as she had been when she first landed in the capital. It would be an eventful day for Chaewon, though. She was going to see with her very own eyes the wonders that made Cherry Bomb. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once inside the place, Chaewon pulled her cellphone out of her coat pocket and positioned it in a back stand at the top of a wall that faced directly to where Cherry Bomb was. She wanted to record what she believed was going to be the fight of the century. Then, she hid because it was better to watch once the fight had started to avoid being seen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaewon was incredibly excited, thinking about what abilities the superhero would use in the confrontation when suddenly, she heard her voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello there!” Cherry Bomb greeted the villain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaewon smiled. Her favorite superhero was even polite with the enemy. The way she amicably addressed the outlaw she was supposed to take to justice was not taken into consideration as Chaewon thought it unimportant and tapped the button of her phone camera to record.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You… You really came.” Chaewon noted a sense of skepticism in the fugitive’s voice. Duh! Of course, Cherry Bomb would come to kick some villain’s ass!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Missed me??” Cherry Bomb’s sultry voice echoed through the concrete walls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh?” Chaewon wondered if she had heard right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Always, beautiful.” The initially frail voice of the villain turned manly and deep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the fuck?” Chaewon peeked through her hiding place to see them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cherry Bomb was face to face with the alleged fugitive. A cyclops whose body resembled a pink blob. He looked disgusting. Why was Cherry Bomb even bothering with that ugly waste of space? Chaewon gagged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it the second time this month?” Cherry Bomb’s sexy tone didn’t make Chaewon feel very well. The way she was talking to this creature nauseated her. She might not be the most attractive girl out there but at least her body wasn’t hanging off in an amorphous mass of yuck. Why was the superhero talking to him like that, anyway?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Third time, beautiful.” The monster replied and Chaewon could smell his stench from her position. He reeked of sewers. She wanted to puke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So needy~” Cherry Bomb approached the beast and playfully lowered her hand to the center of his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You drive me crazy.” The blob arched, what Chaewon guessed was his head, as a phallus that had been hidden underneath all that sticky matter sprang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The heck!!!” Chaewon almost fell back as she covered her mouth in shock at what she was witnessing. There was no way that her precious Cherry Bomb was fondling the cock of that repulsive being.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Give it to me.” Cherry Bomb ordered while kneeling and taking the appendage inside her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Noooooo!!!!!!!” Chaewon bit her hand in anguish. Cherry Bomb was sucking the penis of the horrendous creature. No, she was doing far worse. She was deepthroating the monster!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So good, baby.” The blob had the audacity to caress Cherry Bomb’s head as she feasted on his manhood. One slurp, two slurps, a lick there, and a bite. Then, to Chaewon’s horror, she engulfed the whole length of his dick until she was kissing his testicles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Noo!!! Why!!!” Tears threatened to fall as disbelief invaded Chaewon. Starlight City’s most beloved superhero was serving a villain’s cock. Her fantasy world crashed before her eyes while Cherry Bomb gagged on enemy’s dick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Make it bigger?” Chaewon could tell Cherry Bomb was troubled by the monster’s cockhead bumping her uvula. She could see the outline in her neck. Yet, she demanded more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can make it so much bigger, beautiful.” The putrid creature cockily replied as his penis parted in so many more. Tentacle-like tendrils filling the vast space of the warehouse. Forming a flesh mattress around the area while the feeler inside Cherry Bomb’s mouth increased in size.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmmmffff!!!” Cherry Bomb’s cheeks swelled up as the monstrous appendage got bigger. She was choking on it while it stretched out her whole face and neck in an abnormal way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaewon could not avert her eyes from the revolting scene. The floor was a jumble of thick phalluses while the eye of the cyclops loomed above Cherry Bomb, appreciating the job being done by his main cock pulsating within her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s going to explode!!!!” Chaewon alluded in fear. Cherry Bomb’s face continued to inflate as the fucking of her mouth persisted. Unfortunately, she couldn’t do anything but watch in distress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell me you want more, beautiful.” The blob taunted the superhero who replied by nodding her head eagerly. An incredulous Chaewon could decipher the hint of a smile in her beloved vigilante.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaewon’s breathing got more elaborated when she assessed that Cherry Bomb was loving the assault. Her dear superhero, the charismatic and courageous girl she had admired for so long was nothing but a slut hungry for cock. And not any cock. Monster cock. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She suddenly remembered all the gossip about how Cherry Bomb rejected any advances towards her, no matter how rich or attractive the person was. She replied with a courteous ‘not interested’ and went on with her life. Chaewon could now see why. Plain humans wouldn’t be able to satisfy her. No matter how hard they tried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The monster laughed at Cherry Bomb’s despair and removed his penis from her mouth. Oxygen got into her lungs instantly as her face returned to its natural gorgeous state and Chaewon breathed in relief. At least her whore of a superhero was not disfigured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Give me your all.” Cherry Bomb ordered the blob vehemently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A bit demanding, don’t you think?” The creature chuckled. Cherry Bomb looked at him angrily. It was the first time Chaewon had seen that expression in her. It appeared that no one could deny the superhero anything. Least of all sex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Give me your all.” Cherry Bomb insisted, furrowing an eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I thought I was the desperate one?” The monster mocked her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are… If not, what are you doing here then?” Cherry Bomb humphed. The blob flinched and then sighed, caught.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“After last time I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I don’t care what we agreed on. I can’t stay in jail if it means not having you.” The repugnant being explained. Chaewon wondered what he was talking about. Fortunately, Cherry Bomb made it clear right after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A deal is a deal. You get to fuck me only if you stop committing crimes.” Cherry Bomb replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What???” Chaewon tried to follow the conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I stopped...” The creature recoiled in embarrassment at his own lie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you, really?” Cherry Bomb knew the answer but she wanted to stroke her own ego.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I couldn’t keep away from you. I had to break out of jail to be with you again. I knew I would gain your attention by causing some havoc.” Unintentionally, the enamored monster let Chaewon know Cherry Bomb’s secret. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So this was the way Cherry Bomb battled criminals? By beating them with her pussy? Make them so addicted that they became dependent on her? What for? It didn’t seem plausible. Whatever Cherry Bomb’s intention was, it had surely backfired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a fail in the plan, indeed. It had become a toxic cycle that didn’t seem to want to stop. Chaewon could not believe that Cherry Bomb’s pussy could be so good that villains would willingly go to jail and then break out of it just to have her one more time. Then, rinse and repeat. How sick was that? Sick as the smile Cherry Bomb was displaying now, definitely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then stop playing!! Give me your all and don’t make me say it again, you disgusting piece of shit!!!” Cherry Bomb demanded of the amorphous entity as she lay down on the meaty bedding formed by his multiple phalluses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Glady, my queen. I am your slave.” The monster ridiculously responded and Chaewon almost did vomit. It was one thing to discover Cherry Bomb was a cockslut but another to see villains denigrating themselves for a piece of ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the words were sputtered, the blob obeyed his mistress. His numerous limbs slid towards Cherry Bomb’s clothed body. Gripping her boobs over the leather costume and parting her legs so her core would be exposed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re wearing too much.” The appendages fiercely tore up Cherry Bomb’s entire superhero  costume except for her boots that reached the start of her thighs. Chaewon gulped at the sight. Cherry Bomb’s smoking naked body revealed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cherry Bomb’s heavy breasts bounced because of the force the beast applied to undress her as her perky nipples engorged due to her arousal. Her firm and flat abdomen glowed under the faint light of the warehouse as the mound of her vagina trembled in anticipation of what was to come while her puffy clit peaked from its hood to tease her spectators. A thin stream of precum pooled down her pussyhole and her dilated anus clenched and unclenched on nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck!!!!” Chaewon drew blood from her hand to not be discovered. She bit hard on it. She was in awe, transfixed on Cherry Bomb’s vagina. The vigilante had a fat pussy and chubby lips, and that fucking monster was going to dive in it and make it his temporary home. Chaewon had never felt so envious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cherry Bomb never lost her smile as she waited for the fucking to start. She moved her pelvis lasciviously, trying to ease the insertion of any limb inside her orifices. She was unsuccessful, however. The cyclops, as well as Chaewon, was too captivated by her ‘inner’ beauty to even react. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you waiting for??? Fuck me, you pathetic excuse of a being!!!!” Cherry Bomb screamed at the awful creature who without hesitation, inserted his cocks in the sacred holes of the superhero.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God!!!” Chaewon could hear from her position the lewd sound of the appendages sliding in and out of Cherry Bomb, fucking in perfect synchronicity her cunt and butt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“More!!! Give me more!!!” Cherry Bomb thrashed her hips against the dicks. Penetrating herself desperately onto the feelers that were giving her the pleasure of a lifetime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaewon could see how the cocks grew bigger inside Cherry Bomb. She could see them through her belly as they reached at the top of her navel only to be withdrawn again and continue the delicious punishment. The superhero never stopped smiling and demanding more as numerous tendrils squeezed her tits and forced her legs impossibly apart to facilitate the fucking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaewon’s heart beat loudly in rhythm with the pounding Cherry Bomb was receiving. The tendrils had coiled their way around her knees and were eagle-spreading her as the hammering of her orifices got rougher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harder!!! Go fucking harder!!!” Cherry Bomb was about to explode literally. Seconds from popping into an orgasm as the phalluses were expertly bumping the spongeous spot that caused her blissful satisfaction while they rammed her rectum at the same time. Monster fucking at its best.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaewon had been unable to turn her head away from the gorgeous sex of Cherry Bomb but once she heard her ragged breathing and the feminine whimpers that were coming out of her mouth, she knew she had to stare at something else other than her openings being plowed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m cumming!! I’m cumming!!!” Cherry Bomb reached climax and the monster did as well. His cocks throbbing within the respected superhero. Spilling copious amounts of monster semen into her abused pussy while Chaewon only stared at her orgasmic face. If she wasn’t in love already, she would have fallen right there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was... That was awesome...” The blob retrieved his penises only for Cherry Bomb to angrily clamp on them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare pull out!! I’m not satisfied yet, filthy fiend!!” Chaewon was elated at the superhero's bad temper and hoped the monster was not tired so she could continue watching the amazing spectacle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m tired.” The monster was fucking useless, Chaewon thought. If she was in his place, she would never get tired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Worthless trash.” Cherry Bomb freed her arms from the feelers and grabbed him by his only eye that was hanging from a limb too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you don’t make me cum again I’m going to kill you. Do you understand me?” Cherry Bomb said all of this while choking the life out of him. Chaewon could see how the veins in his eye were popping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” The beast would have to gain strength from somewhere to accomplish the demand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, what?!?!? Fucking asshole!!!” Seeing Cherry Bomb so mad did things to Chaewon. She looked undoubtedly hot already but her bossiness and bad attitude were beyond great.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, my queen.” The blob replied in defeat and then surprised Cherry Bomb by lifting her up. Almost making her reach the ceiling of the warehouse before impaling himself until his cocks could be seen between the valley of her breasts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YES!!!!” Cherry Bomb screamed at the top of her lungs. Her body, completely filled with cock. She looked like she had been crucified, hanging in the air, looking like The Vitruvian Man as the fucking continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YES!! YES!! YESSSS!!!” Cherry Bomb erupted in moans and groans. Her cunt and ass ripped in half as the monster fucked her beyond her reproductive organs and rectum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaewon thought she had seen it all. Superheroes were certainly not human beings. Cherry Bomb was being pumped like a balloon. The tendrils inserting themselves so deeply that their tips, where cum emanated from, were coming out Cherry Bomb’s mouth as she spoke. It was evident the monster cocks have made their way by puncturing vital organs in an attempt to please the degenerate superhero.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cherry Bomb was a fucking freak. Countless cockheads were tapping her palate or very well exiting through her buccal orifice and she smiled all the way through. Chaewon could see that the limbs were coated in blood. Cherry Bomb’s blood as they pierced her from the inside and what’s worse, they kept growing bigger. Cherry Bomb’s protruding stomach looked like she was about to give birth. Chaewon had never seen anything as outrageous at that. Her beloved superhero was not right in the mind and she didn’t know how to feel about that but she was sure enjoying the scene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fucking seemed to never stop and Chaewon wondered if Cherry Bomb always went through such strenuous loving sessions when ‘fighting’ criminals. It was one thing to have regular sex even if it was monster sex but this, this was madness. Seeing her like this. In cloud nine, tongue lolled out in utter pleasure, screaming for more, her belly disfigured as it kept inflating while bloodied phalluses savagely thrust into her, Chaewon realized she was not immune to it and acknowledged her state of arousal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her cunt was dripping and it ached to be filled. Sadly, she knew that she could never be at par with Cherry Bomb, at least not in her current state. First, she abhorred the media. She could now understand why. The curious nature of the people in the press could expose her secret, so it was better to keep the authorities and the citizens happily entertained by posing and signing autographs. They would defend her at any violation of her privacy. Second, she was not a monster and Cherry Bomb was a monster fucker. For once in her life, her plain looks wouldn’t be an impediment to happiness but her nature was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck her, Chaewon thought. She may not give her the time of the day now or never but at least she had witnessed in first row this magnificent show. A once in a lifetime experience. It would be of use for many future fantasies in lonely nights in the darkness of her room. Her spank bank would be filled for years and that led Chaewon to another realization. Cherry Bomb was being recorded. She couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if everyone found out about Starlight City’s most prominent superhero real ‘powers’?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Cherry Bomb continued being brutally fucked, more blood coming from her guts stained the floor. Blood that would serve as proof of a fight that didn’t even happen. Her whole existence was a farce. Chaewon licked her lips and played with the idea of outing her. She mentally chastised herself because she knew she would ruin her but she couldn’t stop fantasizing about exposing the superhero for all Starlight City to see her for who she truly was, a monster fucker. She even had evidence to back it up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaewon's initial train of thought was to give herself a souvenir for something no one else had been able to see. However, the moment she confirmed an actual fight was not going to happen, the shock had been so great that she didn’t even think to pause the recording as her phone kept registering everything that was taking place in the secrecy of the warehouse walls while the police made guard outside behind barricades and Cherry Bomb’s supporters waited to see a glimpse of her. How ironic. Their idol was fucking while the sirens rang out in the distance, waiting for the superhero to make her victorious appearance. A walk of shame was what she was going to show them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It would be so easy to expose Cherry Bomb. Have everyone know her for the fraud she really was. She was guilty of so much and no one knew. She was the real villain. Because of her, crime had increased and more citizens were at risk. Jail breakouts every day and the respect towards the authorities lost because of her addictive pussy. Damn, how badly had Cherry Bomb ruined things in the span of five years. And here Chaewon had thought, she was the greatest superhero of all time. Nonetheless, she still adored her. It was the Cherry Bomb effect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaewon had gotten distracted in her thoughts for a second and was surprised to find out that the act before her eyes had turned into an even more grotesque and sick display. By now Cherry Bomb’s head was bobbing up and down onto the penises that were coming out of her mouth. Her lips glistened of cum and blood. It was insanity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, seeing the real Cherry Bomb made Chaewon like her more as there was a darkness inside her that would match with the girl in front of her. If only, she had not decided to turn her back on it long ago. Perhaps it was time to reconsider. She had many things to think about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The events that had unfolded that afternoon had made a permanent impression on Chaewon’s mind. She felt that what she had witnessed was not real and even after confirming that she had not imagined it, courtesy of the footage of her phone, it was still hard to believe it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had been so shocked at first that she couldn’t recall how she had gotten into her apartment as she instinctively walked away from the warehouse without making a peep after the ordeal was over. Now, she was standing in the middle of her bedroom, clueless about how to proceed in regards to the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaewon felt at odds. A variety of feelings taking over her small frame. The facts spoke for themselves. Cherry Bomb, Starlight City most diligent superhero literally fucked the villains into submission. It was unbelievable. Still, after analyzing the state of the affairs, it made sense. It made perfect sense. How could she have not seen it? The hints were there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crime had increased dramatically over the curse of the years. Honestly speaking, since Cherry Bomb had made her appearance in the superhero scene which coincidentally matched the retirement of a certain overlord. Initially, Chaewon had believed they were the reason for it but she had been wrong. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Villains and monsters were at Cherry Bomb’s feet. Seduced by her charisma, good looks, and fuckable cunt. Chaewon bet she was the best lay, if not, why did everyone seem to lose their heads over her, even herself. Pheromones, perhaps? Or just a killer body and a plump ass? Perfect assets? Or was it the smile? Whatever the case, Cherry Bomb had everyone crazy about her. Everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The superhero could have been the greatest of all time. Nevertheless, her tactics were at best, counterproductive. Rookie mistake. Cherry Bomb couldn’t have predicted the power of her sweet pussy and the way it was going to drive everyone insane. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without being aware of its true power, Cherry Bomb boycotted herself and caused a mess, and Chaewon couldn’t help but wonder how Starlight City could have its safety restored. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she contemplated her surroundings, Chaewon focused her eyesight on the mirror hidden behind a velvet cloth that covered its entire length. It had been too long since she had seen herself on a reflective surface, incapable to do so but above all, scared of what she would see once her eyes looked back into themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaewon’s mind was running wild with thoughts, many thoughts, and without it being her intention, she pulled off the cover from the glass, acquitting herself of all her sins, and confronted her mirror image. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The reporter stared back at her reflection, her eyes blinking repeatedly as they changed colors from dark brown to an eden green, a grin planting itself on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Assa~!” Chaewon exclaimed to herself as she examined her appearance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No wonder she didn’t even glance at you. Besides the obvious.” She sneered at herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I look awful.” The reporter frowned at her own image.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But not for long.” She enunciated before snapping her fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of nowhere, a strong breeze posed itself on Chaewon’s head and as it descended down on her body in the form of a tornado, her appearance started changing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her jet-black straight hair turned into wavy golden. Beautiful locks cascading down her shoulders while at the same time her skin softened and flowed into a paler tone. She became a beautiful fairy princess in a dark castle which was her somber room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not bad.” Chaewon appreciated her improved looks and figure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not bad, at all.” She whistled to herself and felt a tightening inside her pants. How much she had missed her appendage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cherry Bomb...” Chaewon told her reflection as she transformed her hand into a grotesque tentacle. A devilish smirk plastered on her gorgeous visage</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t wait for us to properly meet.” A strong scent of vanilla filled the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xxx</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me <a href="https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie">here</a>~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b</p>
<p><a href="https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19">Twitter</a> </p>
<p><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405">Curious Cat</a> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/">Word Press</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>